Blackbird
by NiimuraYume
Summary: Jim hears voices. In his head. Is he going nuts? Or does someone try to reunite the Sentinel with his Guide in moe than one way? First Time SLASH!!!!


**This is the second one of my brains weirdness. Again, it was a boring, lonely, cold night. Christmas eve. Sometime around 2 am. **

**Oh, yeah and… the poem also is mine, although it originally was in german and I translated it for this story…**

****

**Sentinel**

****

**By White Angel**

The crow is a bird

black and beautiful.

Spreading his wings

he won't let you go.

Captured in his spell

you can hear him scream.

His beak is blackly shaped

and calls you to his side.

You can't get away

he waits for you at night.

His flapping wings

have real great power.

by Hell's Hope (who would be me *g*)

**blackbird**

Someone called his name.

/Jim/

over and over in his mind he heard that voice.

detective Ellison shook his head to clear his mind. 

he had heard that voice before.

in his dreams.

but never outside the loft.

never when he wasn't alone.

but now he was in the bullpen at the station, writing some stupid report about a very weird case he had been investigating. 

/Jim/

he got up to get himself a new cup of coffee. it was hard enough to concentrate on that report with only sleepiness distracting him. he couldn't use a voice in his head. 

he was used to hear more than his colleagues but this surely was not coming from the crowded room around him. 

it was only in his head.

the coffee pot was empty. 

typical.

/Jim/

the cup in his hands landed on the floor, breaking into tiny little pieces.

damn.

Sandburg had given it to him as a present just two months ago.

but those thoughts vanished when he heard it again.

/Jim/

he had to get out of there or he was sure he would lose it.

and if not...

sooner or later he would.

he only whished that Sandburg was there.

why did he have to go on that trip anyway?

it would be at least another month before he might return.

hell

it wasn't even sure if he ever returned.

the last two months had been torture.

detective Ellison's own personal hell.

-----

-----

he found himself behind the wheel of his truck.

how had he gotten there?

he couldn't remember getting down to the garage.

he raised his hand and recognized the tremor running through it.

it was more than a tremor.

his hands were shaking.

seriously.

he shouldn't drive.

-----

-----

he drove.

he didn't know where he was driving.

he didn't know where he was.

what did he know?

'calm down Ellison. this obviously is near the harbor. All those warehouses show. what else? right. that's... not possible... it can't be'

he stopped the truck in front of a very familiar ruin.

it had been years since it had been blowed up.

still no one seemed to bother of doing something about it.

-----

-----

he stood in the middle of the ruin and looked around.

a black bird landed on a piece of metal in front of him.

/at last. you found your way. the other one will be here soon./

he stared at the bird.

had the bird spoken?

"Was that you?" 

he felt stupid.

'why do I talk to a bird?'

/Yessssss/

the word echoed in his head.

"What am I doing here? what do you want from me? who do you mean with the other one?"

/be patient. you will find out soon enough./

still staring at the bird in disbelieve his curiosity won over and he decided to do as he had been told.

-----

-----

he missed Blair.

it actually hurt to think of them to be apart.

every time he had time to think he ended up at his guide,

partner, 

friend.

/he is near/

he looked up and searched the street for another human being.

all he found was a second bird just as black as the one that was his company the past few hours but smaller.

the smaller one cawed at the bigger crow as she landed beside him. 

they seemed to have a conversation.

"Jim?"

he startled.

he knew that voice.

he knew it though it were his own.

"Blair...?"

barely a whisper.

he was afraid to turn around.

afraid to find,

or not to find

the man he needed so much.

"Yes Jim"

a sound like a whisper in the wind.

/turn around. what are you afraid of?/

a quick glance at the two birds.

slowly he turned around.

very slowly

until he looked into a deep blue ocean

Blair's eyes staring back at him

shining with tears

unshed for so long

now trying to get to the surface.

/go to him. he needs it as much as you do. go to him/

mechanically they moved towards each other.

"It's been a while."

voice shaking from emotion.

who had said it?

he didn't know.

maybe it had been Jim

or Blair

or both?

who bothered?

Jim felt tears dwell up in his own eyes

his heart stopped bleeding

as he opened his arms

and welcomed Blair,

invited him,

invited him to come home.

/this is right. those two eternal souls are reunited. you. are. one. make sure it stays this way./

the two birds sang in a chorus,

both men's heads being filled with it.

Jim understood.

sure Blair did to.

what it meant

home...

belonging...

eternity...

the first kiss...

it was meant to be.

they were meant to be.

"let's go home, chief."

"yeah... Jim?"

"yeah Blair?"

"you know I love you."

"yeah chief, I know."

head on chest

arms entwined

fingers laced behind the back

tears flowing

sadness...

relieve...

happiness...

slowly walking to the truck

/meant to be, meant to be, this was always meant to be.../

-----

-----

the two birds looked after them until the truck was out of sight.

/this is where it had begun

but again he made the run

hard to say how it will end

but we know why we were sent/

they spread their wings and emerged into the dark sky

hoping that love

friendship and trust

would be stronger than what

they would have to face.

the end


End file.
